


Fantasy

by MsBrooklyn



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-03
Updated: 2004-09-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrooklyn/pseuds/MsBrooklyn
Summary: None





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"I have a fantasy," Ellen Feldman announced, startling her Ratboy into dropping the file he was reading.

 

"Say what?"

 

"You heard me."

 

"Yeah, but I can't believe you'd just announce it like that."

 

"I didn't know how else to bring it up. And you're wearing that shirt," Ellen said.

 

His green eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What's wrong with my shirt?"

 

"It's silk. Black silk. With those teeny little buttons." Ellen licked her lips and the effect wasn't lost on her Ratboy, who stood up and looked tentatively towards the bedroom. "That's right. Into the bedroom with you. But the clothes stay on."

 

"Giving me orders, are you?"

 

"Mmm-hmmm."

 

"I like that."

 

She knew he would.

 

Alex waited patiently while Feldman fiddled with the curtains and screwed up her courage. Whatever her fantasy was, he had the feeling it was going to be a good one. After all, she never mentioned her fantasies to him. She just told him what she liked, what she thought would feel good... But never, not once, did she plan anything like this. He hoped she wasn't planning on a dog collar, though.

 

Feldman stood in front of him and clasped her hands under her chin. "You have to promise not to laugh when I tell you. Do you promise?"

 

Dog collar. Definitely, a dog collar. "I promise."

 

"I had this dream the other night... about you and Mulder..." she began, hesitantly.

 

Alex could feel his eyebrows rise to new heights.

 

"It got me very... excited. And jealous." Feldman nibbled at one of her nails. "Because he was doing things to you that I couldn't... that I hadn't even thought of... until now."

 

Sweet heaven. She wanted to watch him have sex with Mulder. Hallelujah!

 

"Don't move. I'm going to tell you about my dream in detail."

 

Or not. He watched as she got a small crate and climbed up on it so that they were eye level. It took everything not to laugh, not to say a word, just to stand there passively and see what she'd do next.

 

Feldman licked her lips. "Mulder's always very gentle with me, but I know with you he'd let loose more. He'd attack your mouth. Like this."

 

Oh god. Those kisses burned. Alex couldn't help it, he moaned into her mouth and grabbed at her. He stopped himself short, reminding himself that she wanted to be in control of the situation.

 

Feldman worked her way down his chin, to his jaw and then seized an earlobe, working it mercilessly.

 

"Jeeeezus..."

 

"Mulder doesn't believe in deities," Feldman cooed, nipping at his neck. "He believes that he's going to take off this shirt and see what treats are under there."

 

Alex felt his knees shake as Feldman undid each button slowly, licking, kissing and biting her way down. She tugged the shirt out of his jeans and slid it back over his shoulders, letting it drape there.

 

To his utter shock, she pinched his left nipple with enough force to make him groan with pleasure. Feldman never did that before...

 

"Oh, he likes that, Alex... loves that nipple ring you've got there."

 

"You never said you wanted me to get my nipple pierced," he stammered.

 

Feldman's eyes narrowed slightly. "This is a fantasy, remember?"

 

"Sorry. Please continue." Okay, he'd get that pierced as soon as he could.

 

Cool fingers traced their way up his chest to his shoulders, sliding the shirt off and dropping it noiselessly to the floor. Alex stiffened slightly when her fingers stroked the leather straps of the prosthesis.

 

"Mulder watches you look away and that shy reaction tugs at his heart. So he kisses his way around the straps and buckles until he sets you free."

 

If he closed his eyes, he could just about see Mulder, but those smells were definitely Feldman. Those nips and kisses were pure Feldman. There was that uncomfortable moment of lightness as the prosthetic was removed and then there were kisses down the damaged arm. Kisses that burned straight down to his cock.

 

Speaking of shy, Feldman always seemed to dance around the subject of his arm. Afraid to take off the prosthetic, afraid to touch it. Always asking if she was hurting him. In the beginning, he'd mistaken her reaction for disgust, but then he realized she didn't want to hurt his feelings by doing the wrong thing.

 

This was the rightest thing she'd ever done.

 

Feldman stepped off the box and surveyed him with a satisfied sigh. "You look so fuckable, Krycek."

 

"Is that Mulder or Feldman talking?"

 

A sly grin. "You decide."

 

Whoever it was had better take him soon because he was ready to explode.

 

"Mulder reaches for your jeans and that little whimper as he takes you into his mouth makes him even harder," Feldman breathed, as she undid his jeans and went to work.

 

He whimpered extra nice for her.

 

Feldman worked on him until his legs began to shake and then she released him with a devil's grin. "Not yet, Krycek. You can't come yet."

 

Her small, delicate hand curled around the base of his cock, squeezing gently, delaying the inevitable.

 

"Close your eyes, Krycek, and don't move."

 

He nodded. No way he could form a coherent sentence now. Oh yeah, she wanted him to close his eyes. Obediently, he closed them and listened to her movements. A drawer opened and closed and he felt her brush past him.

 

What was the little vixen up to?

 

There was a familiar sound. That was the sound of a tube of lubricant being opened. Alex licked his lips in anticipation. She was finally going to use her fingers...

 

What was taking so long?

 

"Don't peek."

 

"I wasn't."

 

A finger probed gently and he realized that she must have been holding the tube to her body, warming it. Sweet little thing. Very few were that considerate.

 

A hiss of pure satisfaction escaped his lips as she found his prostate and toyed with it. Her other hand teased the head of his cock. He wasn't going to last long if she kept this up. Where had she learned so much about this?

 

Another finger worked its way in and Alex moaned. "Feldman---"

 

"Mulder," she corrected him. "This is your fantasy, too."

 

So it was. "Fuck me harder, Mulder."

 

"All in good time, Krycek," Feldman murmured.

 

No! Where was she taking those fingers? Put them back, he urged her silently. Didn't she have any idea how good that felt?

 

"Mulder's ready. He's more than ready. He's been thinking about doing this for a long time," Feldman said, her voice huskier than he'd ever heard it. "He's impossibly hard and his cock is glistening... "

 

Alex moaned at the image and then started at the sound of a foil package being torn open. Sound effect, he told himself. Feldman was giving him sound effects. Like the lube being used again. Unless she thought he needed more.

 

Something shuffled behind him and then...

 

"Jesus Christ!"

 

"Shh, Krycek... it's okay..."

 

Feldman was wearing a strap-on!

 

A nice-sized one, too. He whimpered happily as she eased it into him, as if he might be a virgin. Her hand closed around his cock so confidently, he'd have thought she did this regularly.

 

Feldman adjusted her angle and hit his prostate with amazing accuracy.

 

He was going to die, right here, fucked to death by a woman wearing a prosthetic penis.

 

"Alex... " Her voice was soft at his ear. "You have to tell me how you want it."

 

"Hard," he grunted. "Fast. And hard."

 

"Say my name."

 

"Feldman."

 

"Mulder," she corrected him, slapping his ass lightly.

 

Oh, he liked that. "Feldman."

 

Another slap.

 

And she was slamming into him now, her fist closed tightly around his cock. Eyes closed and he could swear it really was Mulder who was fucking him. Well, the tits bouncing against his back sort of spoiled the illusion, but they felt nice and he wasn't about to complain.

 

"Mulder feels the orgasm hit him hard and he's coming inside you... oh, Christ, it's sooo good, so sweet, your ass is so tight, Krycek... oh, God..."

 

"Jeeeezus..." Speaking of hard-hitting orgasms... This was one of the best he'd ever had. It felt like liquid fire shooting out of him and her little fist wrung every drop from him.

 

Feldman pumped into him a couple of more times for good measure and then slipped out of him, slowly, carefully, patting his ass.

 

Alex sank to his knees and looked up at her. "Any more fantasies I ought to know about?"

 

A grin of pure evil crossed her face. "As a matter of fact..."

 

 

The End


End file.
